Unfortunate Circumstances
by EmeraldPeony009
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the princess to the Kingdom Hidden by Blossoms. She's a genius and a very powerful princess able to use magic at a very young age. but due to unfortunate circumstances, she happened to be betrothed to who-knows and she isn't a bit happy. She's enrolled to the Konoha Royalty Academy where she will study magic where she finds out she's engaged to a JERK.. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **To the readers, specifically you, well, I just had this idea about changing the flow of the story so... I revised it a bit to make it a little bit exciting, as some would say. I hope that you'd understand it... Arigatou mina, I hope that you won't feel disappointed in the least. And well, considering the changes, I've also added a bit of fantasy in the genre.

**Prologue**

_Screams echoed throughout the whole household of the Haruno were finally having their second-born child and everyone was ecstatic to meet the little baby. A few hours later, the screams subsided and a man who had light blue hair entered the room, an air of grace following him. The midwife and nurses stepped aside to reveal a woman with a slightly disheveled hair and tired look lying on the bed. On her arms was a small baby girl who was snuggling towards her mother's bosom._

_"You did well, Kimiko... Rest for the meantime, you still need to regain back your strength. I'm glad that you had been safe even after giving birth to her." And he kissed her forehead. He stood up and laid the baby near Kimiko and kissed her small forehead too._

_"Ryuu, thank you. For being a good husband to me and a good father to Yoshiro-chan and now to our little Sakura... Aisheiteru..." Kimiko said faintly before drifting off to sleep. Ryuu smiled lovingly at the sight of his wife sleeping with a little baby._

_"Yoshiro, I want you to meet your little sister, Sakura. Isn't she cute?" Kimiko asked as the young boy about 5 stared at emerald-green eyes. _

_"Hai, okaa-sama, demo, why does she have a seal on her wrist?" he asked while looking at his mother curiously. _

_After hearing this, Kimiko paled a bit and looked at her daughter's wrist. It was faint but yes, it was there, a small snowflake-like seal engraved and on both sides were lines that had curved edges (it kinda look like this: ~*~). She smiled towards Yoshiro and told him to just ignore it, but deep down inside, she was just lying to herself, after all, out of all the unfortunate things to happen, the Haruno daughter, had a mark for the betrothed. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Ano, gomen na for the late updates minnasai. We were forced to attend summer classes even though I _do not _have any failing marks. Oh well...

Okay, here goes the first chapter. Please enjoy it and thanks for reading it again ^_^

XOXO

* * *

**Chapter 1- Konoha Royalty Academy**

Konoha Royalty Academy, the perfect school for princesses and princes. It's a school for polishing everyone's attitude and of course, magic. Every section is peaceful and quiet and BANG! (*enter scratching of a disk tone here) weeeeeeell, not every section. Room II-A, it's filled with prodigies and all, and the rowdiest of all the sections. K.R.A has a total population of 10 thousand students all over the world. They are divided into different sections with regards to their age and talents. Honestly speaking, Room II-A is the best of all sections when it comes to the second-level of K.R.A, their only problem is attitude. Well, there are mannered ones but arrogant, there are also noisy ones but kind, there are shy ones, flirty ones and ones who are prodigies. Everything around Konoha Royalty was peaceful until one fateful day when...

"Oi, minna, guess what?!" A blonde-haired boy said towards his classmates. Everyone looked at him and focused their attention to what he was going to say.

"Minna, we are going to have a new transferee, and they said it's a girl, a princess in that matter." The blonde boy said while waving his hands and jumping up and down.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, p-please calm down." A pale-eyed girl said while trying to calm the hyperactive blonde.

"I pity you Hina-chan, in more ways than one, a hyperactive blonde to be your fiance is totally, I don't know, I don't think I'll survive..." A blonde-haired girl said while looking at the couple with an eyebrow raised playfully.

"It is hard but I love him for that, how about you and Shikamaru-kun. Are you two getting along?" The girl said while looking at the blonde girl. Said girl just shrugged and smiled sweetly towards the couple. Hinata smiled too before trying to calm the blonde-boy again.

"Ano, Hina-chan, mind if I interrogate Naruto for a few minutes? It'll be fast, I promise..." A brunette said while dragging the shocked Naruto in a corner and began questioning him. Hinata sweat dropped at their antics and shrugged.

"Okay, Naruto spill the beans to me now. Or else I'll have Neji-kun get your head." TenTen said while giving her victim a glare. the poor blonde nodded his head and started to relay the whole story.

**~Flashback~ NarutoSpeaking~**

_I was walking towards our room when I passed by Obaa-san's office. She was with Shizune-san and told her to call the new girl. I stopped to look at the door but only got a peek of her hair. It was rose-pink I think and long. Obaa-san squealed happily and I heard some bottles crashing and when Shizune-san opened the door, I took it as a cue to run for my life. but I did caught a glimpse of emerald._

_**EndofFlashback~ NomalP.O.V~**_

"The blonde boy gulped after finishing the story and hurriedly ran towards his fiance's back hiding fear evident on his face. Everyone were all setting up pranks when they heard they had a new student as an initiation, as they called it. By this time, Naruto was now back to his bubbly attitude and placed a prank so that when the new girl stepped in, he would activate it.

As they were finishing the set-ups for their pranks, their sensei poofed inside the room using teleportation magic. Everyone sat on their respective seats before greeting their silver-haired teacher.

"Ohayo class. Settle down now, our lesson for this day is about finding out what magic do you actually use. Before that however, I will evaluate you all about the use of this magic. Now the first thi-" Kakashi looked at the door and said the words enter. The door opened slowly and everyone were all awaiting or the prank to work. When the girl entered, it was too late to stop the pranks they set up. Water, paint and even slime all fell towards the unsuspecting new person whose face and who;e body was being blocked by the door.

**~Beforetheroomincident~ SakuraCentered~**

A girl wearing the school uniform which consisted of above the knee skirt and a long-sleeved blouse which was a bit frilly on the front part. She walked quietly as she looked for the room she was going to study for the meantime. After a few minutes of walking, she saw **Room II-A, **her homeroom for the whole year. She knocked softly on the door and she heard a faint enter. As she opened the door, she unknowingly entered causing the pranks they set up a few minutes ago to activate. Everyone was shocked to see that the new girl had arrived. They were too late to stop the pranks or cancel out their magic and water, paint and slime started to fall towards her.

"Yuki!" Sakura said while her hands were outstretched upwards and her fingers were all closed except for the thumb and the pointing finger. The liquid that fell on her turned instantly to snow which erupted in the room causing everyone to look upward.

Kakashi's mouth hung open from shock while the others were still processing what happened. The spell she used was something they still hadn't taken up and it made everyone surprised that a very hard spell was just like easy pie to her.

Kakashi was first to regain composure and called her to the front. She followed obediently and everyone saw her whole figure causing almost everyone to stare at her. Her hair was rose-pink and it was in a pony tail with some hair left behind, it was long and a bit curly but it fitted her face perfectly. Two long strands of hair were in the sides with shorter bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were of the most wonderful emerald-green color and her lips was pinkish-red that matched her fair-nearly-pale complexion. Her nose was perfectly sculpted and her curves were to die for. She had smooth legs and sexy body that made the girls envious of her.

"Ohayo, I am Haruno Sakura, 17 years old. Nice to meet you." Sakura said before bowing her head slightly as a sign of respect. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her short introduction and him being the lazy person decided to make it longer.

"Okay class, if you have any questions with regards of Haruno-san feel free to ask her." Kakashi said before burying his head into to his books.

One boy raised his hands and stood up. He inhaled deeply before asking.

"Ano Haruno-san, are you the heiress to the strongest clan and all?" The question earned him a sweet and gentle smile.

"Please call me Sakura, it's awkward to be called Haruno-san by everyone and yes to both questions. My brother Yoshiro-niichan was supposed to inherit the kingdom but he was betrothed to my now Nee-chan, Sayuri." Sakura said while nodding slightly.

"Another question, is your hair color natural?" This time a girl asked her.

'Hai, it may seem unlikely but yes. Though my brother has violet hair, I inherited my great-aunt's hair." Sakura said.

"Are you betrothed?" One asked and Sakura was shocked by his question. The boy realizing his mistake apologized but Sakura disregarded of it as nothing.

She raised her wrist and lowered her sleeve showing the seal on her wrists which made everyone gasp.

"Who are you engaged to?"

"I don't know, yet. And I am simply not interested. Anyway, can we talk later. I'm sure we'll have more free time." Sakura smiled sweetly which made them hold their breath.

Kakashi noticed the atmosphere changing and everyone glaring at him for making the new girl stand for too long.

"Ahehehe, you may sit near Uchicha Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hands so she can see you please." Kakashi said while scratching his head.

Sakura complied and sat besides the Uchicha making his fangirls glare enviously at her and her fanboys glare at him for sitting with her.

Kakashi went on to explain about the paper they were going to be given. After a few minutes of discussion, he was handing out several papers already.

**~UchichaSasuke~**

Uchicha Sasuke was the prince of the Uchicha clan and the 2nd heir to the throne, which now seemed to be the case since his brother already was the king of another village where he married his wife.

He was never the type to actually socialize with every other persons except for his close friends and those he was attached to. He was irritated the least when he heard that a girl was going to be the transferee and a princess too. He knew that she will just, like the rest of the single princesses and heiress in the school, be attracted to him.

However, he was quite intrigued at the mere mention that she was from the renowned Haruno clan and that he was betrothed and she was _simply uninterested_. The moment she entered, she caught her eyes and now, he was able to watch her closely since she was sitting beside him. He looked at her but made sure nobody would notice anything.

"Okay class, we will head out to the gym now and there we will see what your magic is. Come on now, Miss Shizune will assist us for the day." Kakashi said while heading out towards the gym.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Sakura moved her thing with just one finger using magic. She was a very capable princess indeed and didn't seemed to be a damsel in distress. Sakura followed the line and Sasuke watched her intently since he was interested in the new girl's attitude. But somehow, something kept tugging at his mind when he first saw the seal.

'_Where have I seen that seal_ before?' Sasuke thought to himself being oblivious at the fact that he had the _**exact **_same seal on his wrists.

**'For a prodigy, you sure are stupid. Anyway hurry up already and got to gym.' **Sasuke's subconscious persona said.

_'Yeah whatever, just leave me alone.'_ Sasuke said to his subconsciousness which seemed to have disappeared now.

Sakura was smiling sweetly when he looked at her again and for a brief moment there, their eyes met and it made his heart hammer very fast.

The reason why? He knew not about it. And maybe he'll find out sooner or later...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello there minna, well, here's the first chapter and I sure do hope ya guys out there enjoy it. Anyway, I've made some small changes.

I wanted to figure out which pairing ya guys wanted to pair up now.

Well, yeah I'm practically letting you guys choose so it'll be fair.

You can choose among these guys...

*Note: guys who are older or married are not in this list TY... Oh and those who are already paired in my mind ~_^

**Sai**

**Sasuke**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Lee**

**Gaara**

**Chouji**

**_That's as far as I think... Well please review so I'll know who to pair up with Sakura. Thanks hope you all will be voting on who will be with Saku-chan..._**

**_Thanks a lot minnasai and sorry for the late updates again._**

** Love,**

** EmeraldPeony00 XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you very much guys... For reading this story of mine, I'm very thankful that yo guys were patient enough to wait for my super duper long updates.

Anyway, arigatou gozaimasu again minna. Love ya all.

**XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Power of Youth**

**~Small Recap about things that happened before~**

"Okay class, we will head out to the gym now and there we will see what your magic is. Come on now, Miss Shizune will assist us for the day." Kakashi said while heading out towards the gym.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Sakura moved her thing with just one finger using magic. She was a very capable princess indeed and didn't seemed to be a damsel in distress. Sakura followed the line and Sasuke watched her intently since he was interested in the new girl's attitude. But somehow, something kept tugging at his mind when he first saw the seal.

'_Where have I seen that seal_ before?' Sasuke thought to himself being oblivious at the fact that he had the _**exact **_same seal on his wrists.

**'For a prodigy, you sure are stupid. Anyway hurry up already and got to gym.' **Sasuke's subconscious persona said.

_'Yeah whatever, just leave me alone.'_ Sasuke said to his subconsciousness which seemed to have disappeared now.

Sakura was smiling sweetly when he looked at her again and for a brief moment there, their eyes met and it made his heart hammer very fast.

The reason why? He knew not about it. And maybe he'll find out sooner or later...

* * *

Sakura stared at the halls silently. The place was filled with pictures and stuffs framed on the walls as if to show to the people their success as the world's best Royalty and Magical training institute.

"A-ano, S-sakura-san. I'm Hyuuga H-hinata, nice to meet you." stuttered the girl from before. Sakura looked at the girl beside her and smiled sweetly.

"Ano, Hina-chan, I can call you that right?" Sakura said while eyeing the girl for answer. She just nodded her had shyly and Sakura continued.

"First please call me Sakura or any other nickname. We are all equals after all, and anyway I really really like you ya know? Can we be friends?" Sakura asked while looking at the girl.

Hinata blushed since Sakura was talking to her. She had heard of rumors that the Haruno clan was an extremely powerful and intelligent people. Their intelligent could rival even Uchicha's wisdom.

'A-ano... I don't think it wo-" But she was cut off from speaking when Sakura interrupted her.

"Oh, please Hina-chan? Pleaseeeeeee... Pretty please with whipped cream and sprinkles and cherry and a scoop of ice cream on top?" Sakura asked her emerald green eyes looking charming as ever.

"We're gonna get cavities from that please of yours Haruno-san." This time the blonde-hair girl approached her.

"Yup, sure we will." This time the girl named TenTen also walked beside them.

Sakura looked at them her eyes were filled with softness and innocence an a small hint of mysteriousness too. The three girls were now walking besides Sakura who started talking about some things.

"By the way, this here is Yamanaka Ino, and I'm Kuichi TenTen. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine..." Tenten said while putting an arm on Sakura who just smiled sweetly again.

"Oh right, is what you said true? that you are actually betrothed and you don't know who he is?" Ino asked while leaning closer to Sakura's face. Sakura was taken aback and edged a little far from Ino's face before nodding yes.

Before Ino or Sakura could open their mouth, a loud voice boomed out indicating that they have arrived at the gym already.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the way they had paled considerably and it nearly made her ask them why they were pale when a loud voice boomed throughout the gym.

"Ah, Kakashi my **eternally youthful **rival. So you had decided to bring them here to my **equally youthful **gym. now, you made a very **youthfully good **decision there oh my **youthful **rival!" A man with bowl cut hair and green jumpsuit said while doing a 'good guy' pose.

Sakura mentally sweatdropped at the stupidity of her magic teachers.

_'Now you know why they paled.'_

'Uhuh, Inner, we have to be alert with this youthfully weird teachers.' Sakura answered while looking around the room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's eyes kept hovering towards our rosette, he was darting glances and looks at her that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone. Suddenly, a miniature of their gym teacher instantly threw his arms over Sakura who seemed to be surprised. Soon, hoards of fanboys were trying to hug Sakura or kiss her when a small light emanated from her position. A small circular seal appeared beneath her feet and pushed away the fanboys who were stunned by Sakura's cast spell. Heck, even Sasuke was surprised that she was a 17 year-old princess. The only one who was able to perform it perfectly was their headmistress and now, Sakura.

"Ano, gomena minna. I was just shocked that someone hugged and you all were soon surrounding me. It was suffocating me anyway." Sakura said while apologizing to her fanboys who seemed to have been pleased by he short speech.

"Okay everyone, enough chit-chat. We borrowed the gym 'coz this is where Kurenai and Anko and of course me shall test each one of thee's magic and etiquette and of course knowledge. Now, let us begin, shall we start with a volunteer?" Kakashi said while trying to look cool and whatever.

A girl raised her hand and shouted simultaneously the wod me. As she passed by Sakura she whispered with menace,

"You are so dead, forehead girl"

Sakura was taken aback by this and just brushed of the snide remarks and watched the test begin. Soon, everyone was almost done and the only ones left were Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchicha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Kuichi TenTen, Yamanaka Ino and of course, Haruno Sakura.

**[I'm too lazy to write a very very detailed action right now... Sorry for that and the random people too...]**

Here are their results:

**Uchicha Sasuke**:

**Magic**: Focuses on lightning and fire based magic

**Intelligence**: A genius indeed ftting for a prince

**Etiquette**: A gentleman and has proper etiquette except for his arrogant behavior.

**Uzumaki Naruto**:

**Magic**: Focuses on nature energy and wind based spells

**Intelligence**: Still needs some more study

**Etiquette**: A bubbly person but has the right attitude for a prince.

**Hyuuga Neji**:

**Magic**: Focuses on concentration and water spells

**Intelligence**: A genius indeed worthy for his title

**Etiquette**: A gentleman and has proper etiquette.

**Nara Shikamaru**:

**Magic**: Focuses strategy and shadow

**Intelligence**: 200 IQ

**Etiquette**: Needs more training on socialization.

**Yamanaka Ino**:

**Magic**: Focuses on nature magic

**Intelligence**: Knowledgeable enough

**Etiquette**: A befitting princess but still needs some training

**Hyuuga Hinata**:

**Magic**: Focuses on concentration and water spells

**Intelligence**: An intelligent person

**Etiquette**: A real lady but needs to work on her stutters.

**Kuichi TenTen**:

**Magic**: Focuses on weapon spells and earth magic

**Intelligence**: A very intelligent person

**Etiquette**: A princess i etiquette but still has to work on her temper.

The last one made them all gape and stare at the record flashed. It was Haruno Sakura's file and it says

**Haruno Sakura**:

**Magic**: Focuses more on every element and is capable of performing higher levels of spells.

**Intelligence**: A very intelligent, wise and a true prodigy.

**Etiquette**:Perfect etiquette and all. An attitude befitting a princess.

Everyone stared at the perfectly calm girl who was now ignoring the stares she was receiving from them. She just then resorted to grabbing a book and reading it instead.

Sasuke's eyes found itself glancing briefly at the girl again and he shook off any thoughts that might come focusing in the reactions of their teachers.

Sakura on the other hand found it kinda annoying since her intelligence and magic was the topic right now and they were all glancing at her. As she lifted her wrists to see the seal, she could have sworn she saw it on the hands of the infamous Uchicha Sasuke. Now what, if that was truly true, she's engaged to _him. _The guy that she was sharing a seat and of course, though she might not show it, the most hated person for her, Uchicha Sasuke who happens to be a jerk even when they were kids...

**Author's Notes:**

Okay there you have i. Hope you guys also like this again.

I wanted to figure out which pairing ya guys wanted to pair up now.

Well, yeah I'm practically letting you guys choose so it'll be fair.

You can choose among these guys...

*Note: guys who are older or married are not in this list TY... Oh and those who are already paired in my mind ~_^

**Sai**

**Sasuke**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Lee**

**Gaara**

**Chouji**

**_That's as far as I think... Well please review so I'll know who to pair up with Sakura. Thanks hope you all will be voting on who will be with Saku-chan..._**

**_Thanks a lot minnasai and sorry for the late updates again._**

**Love,**

**EmeraldPeony00 XD**


End file.
